Jaunting
Jaunting, also known as teleportation, is the ability of a Tomorrow Person to instantly travel from place to place. The latter term is used in the 1990s Series and the U.S. TV Series. Original Series The jaunting process was originally accompanied by a glowing light which surrounded the jaunting person as he/she disappeared from one location, and again as he/she reappeared at his/her destination. John and TIM were eventually able to eliminate the accompanying light effect, referred to by John as "hyperspatial zonal shift", allowing the person to simply appear or disappear. A person who jaunts takes with him/her any clothes worn, as well as the occasional small item. However, a Tomorrow Person cannot typically jaunt larger items or other people without the assistance of a matter transporter belt or band. The ability to jaunt is internal to the physiology of the Tomorrow Person, and can be done without external assistance. However, traveling this way limits them to short hops. For greater range and accuracy, they connect with TIM through jaunting belts or jaunting band in order for him to assist in the process. In "The Slaves of Jedikiah", it is established that Tomorrow People pass through hyperspace when jaunting, though it happens so quickly that they don't notice it. 1990s Series Throughout the 1990s Series, teleportation was always accompanied by an effect which surrounded the body of the Tomorrow Person. Electricity moved across the body as the Tomorrow Person's features appeared to disintegrate. A bright flash of light followed along with the sound of air filling the area where the Tomorrow Person stood. When they reappeared, this effect was seen in reverse. While Homo superior in the Original Series required jaunting belts or bands to teleport significant distances, the 1990s Tomorrow People could teleport anywhere on Earth under their own power. They were also able to teleport objects and other people simply by holding onto them while teleporting. They also exhibited the ability to teleport to the location of other Tomorrow People without knowing the precise coordinates. U.S. TV Series The teleportation effect in the U.S. series appears a spatial distortion accompanied by a flash of light and a swirl of smoke, simultaneous with the Tomorrow Person's disappearance or arrival. As in the 1990s series, a Tomorrow Person can teleport another person by holding onto them. In the pilot episode, Stephen Jameson was able to teleport himself and three other people, but this is most likely a rare feat due to his exceptional abilities. The ability is commonly used in hand-to-hand combat, usually to avoid attack or to appear behind one's opponent. The episode "Girl, Interrupted" established that items can also be selectively left behind, such as when Cara Coburn teleported out of jail, leaving her handcuffs behind. In "Kill or Be Killed", John Young demonstrated advanced teleporting skills by simultaneously cutting the wires of five time bombs. In "Sorry For Your Loss", John and Russell traveled to Oregon using multiple long-range teleport jumps, staying overnight at places that John had previously mapped out. The Ultra headquarters building has an interrogation room whose walls prevent teleportation in or out, although powerful Tomorrow People like Stephen are able to overcome this limitation. Category:Special Powers